La Fuerza de Tsunade
by Uchiha-no-Hime
Summary: En su vida Tsunade Senju a conocido lo que es el amor y el aprecio. Pero también conoce muy bien el dolor de la pérdida. En su vida le han arrebatado a los hombres que más significaban para ella; Nawaki, Dan y Jiraiya Esta es la historia de como perdido y cómo lo afronto. Porque no hay nadie más fuerte que Tsunade para poder afrontarlo y seguir viviendo


Disclaimer: Aunque me duela, la suerte de tener a Naruto como obra propia no es mia. Toda la historia le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo soy solo una fan que adora el personaje de Tsunade.

Espero que les guste

Este one-shot se trata de Tsunade y su relación con Nawaki, Dan y Jiraiya. Me parece un personaje fascina y tremendamente fuerte como para haber resistido la muerte de ellos tres y aun poder seguir siendo una mujer tan fuerte como ella

Tsunade podía decir con certeza que su vida había un fracaso tras otro. Desde la muerte de Nawaki todo había empezado a caer, las noches eran largas y sombrías mientras ella, acostada en su cama, veía un punto fijo en la pared y se lamentaba de no poder haber hecho nada para salvar a su hermano pequeño. Hubo tiempos en los que no dormía por tres noches seguidas, aterrada de lo que encontraría en sus sueños; Nawaki gritando, expresando su odio por ella, porque ella no lo había salvado, no podía soñar con Nawaki odiándola, la destruiría completamente. Necesitaba una forma de olvidar, de arrinconar sus recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente, y la encontró.

El sake en realidad no era tan bueno como aparentaba serlo; le quemaba la garganta, la mareaba y le distorsionaba los sentidos, pero en medio de todos efectos secundarios había uno que valía la pena toda la incomodidad y molestia; el olvido. Ese maravilloso y anhelado olvido, tan codiciado era que a Tsunade no le molestaba pasarse días bebiendo y apostando, esos dos vicios la ayudaban a olvidar su incompetencia. Cada día necesitaba más y más para tener ese mágico efecto porque empezaba a tener tolerancia al alcohol. Podía estar en cualquier lugar: el hospital, en una reunión, en un campo de entrenamiento o simplemente en un restaurante de Konoha, podía poner una sonrisa y bromear con sus compañeros, pero todo era una farsa, el recuerdo de su hermano la perseguía día y noche, estaba agotada emocionalmente y tenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Y cuando creyó que ya estaba todo perdido, que viviría una vida miserable y triste llego su luz al final del túnel; Dan Kato.

Al principio no le puso mucha atención, era solo otro Shinobi, nada que valiera tomarse la pena. Pero entonces Dan Kato abogo para que médicos ninjas fueran asignados a casa escuadrón, ese día Dan dejo de ser irrelevante a ser un hombre al cual observar detenidamente.

Entre charlas y juegos, empezaron a salir.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tsunade sintió que su vida se iba recomponiendo, ya no estaba cayendo en picada, estaba empezando a flotar y, con un poco de tiempo más al lado de Dan, pronto todo estaría bien otra vez. Claro que el dolor de la pérdida de su hermanito seguiría ahí, pero sería una cicatriz ya cerrada.

Tsunade siempre ha despreciado a los pervertidos, y era obra del cielo que Dan fuera todo un caballero, jamás intento propasarse o tocarla sin autorización. Un mejor hombre no podría existir. Y un día como cualquier otro, su querido Dan admitió que quería llegar a convertirse en Hokage.

Sintió que le caía un rayo, por un momento pudo ver a su amado hermano; con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonrisa alegre y ojos inocentes. Había solo una cosa que podía hacer en esa situación; le regalo el collar de su abuelo, y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Nawaki viviría a través de Dan porque el cumpliría su sueño, haría de Konoha una aldea mucho mejor, y ella estaría a su lado incondicionalmente. Ya podía verlo; Dan parado enfrente de toda la multitud que conformaba Konoha, sus túnicas conmemorativas y su sombrero puesto en su cabeza con orgullo mientras la Voluntad de Fuego iluminada sus ojos, y ella estaría justo a su derecha, siendo su consejera, su apoyo, su mujer. Tsunade estaría junto a el por el resto de su vida, porque ayudaría que su sueño se cumpliera. Tal vez el trabajo podría ser agobiante pero valdría la pena, estaría al lado del hombre que amaba después de todo.

Pero la vida siempre la ha tratada de golpe en golpe, así que debió presentir lo que vendría, la desgracia la perseguía a fin de cuentas. Y no fue nada menos que La Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi que fue el escenario de otra dolorosa perdida. Se suponía que su escuadrón estaría bien, tenían a Tsunade, una de las mejores ninjas médicos hasta ahora, tenían ninjas poderosos y capacitados, pero eso no evito que Dan fuera herido de muerte. Sintió la desesperación crecer cada vez más, tenía que salvarlo, debía salvarlo a toda costa. Ya había perdido mucho, si lo perdía a él también se derrumbaría, ya no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que tampoco pudo salvar al hombre que amaba más que a nada. Pero a pesar de todos los intentos de Tsunade para salvarlo, Dan murió a causa de sus heridas.

Por un momento se paralizo, no podía hacer nada más que ver su torso totalmente quieto, ya no exhalaba ni inhalaba, ya no lo necesitaba. Sus ojos estaban vacios mirando al cielo, ya no poseían ese fuego que iluminaba sus ojos azules. Su Voluntad de Fuego se había extinguido.

Dan ya no… el estaba… ahora el estaba… Dan estaba muerto.

Y no pudo salvarlo.

Bajo la mirada al piso mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que acaba de pasar. Los sueños que había planeado lograr juntos, la esperanza de estar juntos toda la vida, de apoyarse el uno al otro incondicionalmente, todo se había esfumado en unos minutos.

Dan no lograría su sueño, estaba muerto.

Tsunade no se casaría con el hombre que amaba, Dan estaba muerto.

Jamás estarían juntos de nuevo, Dan… estaba… muerto

Una mancha roja logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Podía sentir algo pegajoso y espeso en sus manos. Confundida, miro sus manos. Sus manos, que había logrado curar y salvar la vida de decenas de personas, estaban completamente llenas de sangre, la sangre de Dan. Se suponía que sus manos sanarían, serian la representación de la vida, pero sus manos estaban rojas, mostrando su ineficacia para salvarlo. El corazón le dio un vuelco, podía escucharlo latir en sus oídos.

Tenía la sangre de Dan en sus manos.

Llevo sus manos más cerca de su rostro, no podía ser real, se negaba a creer que era verdad. Pero seguía ahí, con el tono más intenso de rojo, cubriendo sus manos. Llevo la cabeza hacia atrás y grito aterrorizada

Y de nuevo, su vida se había derrumbado. Y de nuevo, no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Y volvió a sus antiguos vicios, y esta vez necesitaba más para olvidar, más para enterrar el dolor. Pero había una sola cosa que aun necesita proteger: la sobrina de Dan, Shizune. Por Dan ella misma se encargaría de que Shizune fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse sola. Le daría lo necesario para que se cuidara, para que ella misma se salvara porque Tsunade no confiaba en sí misma para hacerlo, ya les había fallado a muchas personas, Shizune debía salvarse ella misma porque Tsunade no podía.

Años pasaron, Tsunade se fue de Konoha para jamás volver, Shizune creció, y todo parecía tener una rutina: siempre apostado para luego perder, Shizune tratando de sacarla de los bares sin ningún tipo de triunfo y cada noche sin falta ahogarse en la autocompasión mientras recordaba tiempos pasados.

Tal vez fue por toda la miseria con la que lidiaba todos los días que el golpe emocional no fue tan duro cuando supo que Orochimaru, su querido compañero de equipo, ahora era un ninja renegado después de huir por verse involucrado en experimentos inhumanos. Debió esperarlo, Orochimaru siempre fue un poco retorcido y sádico, el tiempo solo lo incremento. Por unos días espero que apareciera Jiraiya, pero no lo hizo. Y solo sintió una ligera punzada de dolor cuando se dio cuenta que Jiraiya también se había ido. No había muerto, ni era un ninja renegado, pero se había ido, apartándose de todos, de ella incluso, su antiguo equipo estaba muerto

Ya no soportaba ver sangre, siempre tenía un ataque de pánico cada vez que miraba el mínimo atisbo de sangre, le recordaba la sangre en sus manos cuando Dan murió. Pero no fue solo eso, ya no soportaba hablar con su antiguo sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, el actual Hokage, el tenia el puesto con el que ellos habían soñado tanto tiempo, su sensei ocupaba el lugar que debía pertenecerle a alguien más.

Perdió tanto por el titulo Hokage que ahora era solo un chiste. Ser el Hokage no era nada más que una desgracia, una burla hacia todos los que habían perdido la vida añorando el titulo. Y por eso jamás imagino que Jiraiya y un pequeño niño ridículo la encontrarían y anunciarían que la querían como la nueva Hokage. Debía ser una especie de chiste cósmico o una bófeta a la cara, personas que amaba lucharon por llegar a ser Hokage alguna vez y murieron antes de lograrlo. Y ahora a ella se le ofreció en bandeja de plata, jamás lo había querido, era un burla cruel que ella tuviera la oportunidad. Y por eso no dudo en expresar lo que pensaba, ese maldito titulo le había costado mucho. Jamás espero que ese niño vestido de naranja de los pies a la cabeza le dijera que se callara.

Ella sabia quien era el pequeño niño, no mas lo vio lo supo. No tenía idea que era lo que hacia Jiraiya con el hijo de su ex alumno, tal vez le gustaba sufrir. Era un maldito masoquista después de todo

Considero ayudar a Orochimaru, pero Tsunade no era la mejor medico que ha existido por nada, sabía que no había nada que pudiera revivir a un muerto, al menos nada natural y que no se interpusiera en el ciclo natural de la vida, si Orochimaru la hubiera conocido un poco mejor habría sabido que Tsunade jamás aceptaría esa atroz oferta, sin importar el dolor que sintiera por su perdida. Ella acepto que sus tiempos había acabado, no iba a hacer nada que dejara en peligro el orden natural de las cosas.

Su cariño por Orochimaru se había extinguido hace años, ahora no era nada más que un criminal. Aunque claro, nada jamás sale como ella lo planea así que por eso ese insufrible niño de gafas y pelo plateado tenía que intervenir, Kabuto, lo llamo Orochimaru. Y todo resulto en una pelea entre los Legendarios Sannin. Bueno, más bien Jiraiya y ella contra Orochimaru y Kabuto. Jiraiya estaba débil y torpe, Orochimaru incapacitado, los único capaces de luchar con sus cinco sentidos era ella y Kabuto. O eso pensó, lucho lo mas que pudo sin derramar sangre porque sabía lo que sucedería si veía sangre, todo estaría perdido. Se congelo en el suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, su mente la hizo ver a Dan en el suelo, agonizante, mirándola con sus ojos azules.

La miraba como siempre lo hizo; con adoración y amor, como si fuera una flor delicada y no una kunoichi capaz de hace un cráter gigante en el suelo de un solo golpe. Siempre amo eso de él, a pesar de que le gustaba que la respetaran y temieran por su increíble fuerza, le gustaba que Dan la tratara con gentileza y dulzura. Dan jamás le temió porque sabía que ella era incapaz de hacerle algún daño. Con Dan siempre fue más dócil, mas fácil de tratar, y no era raro, estaba feliz, y esa felicidad apaciguaba su genio incontrolable

No fue sino hasta que Naruto estaba inconsciente y sangrando que pudo volver a la realidad. Ni Dan ni a Nawaki les gustaría verla ahora; amargada y enojada, insultando el sueño que ambos habían deseado. Los estaba decepcionando, estaba deshonrado su recuerdo con su actitud. Les había vuelto a fallar. Durante todo este tiempo, había logrado fallarles de nuevo. Con una nueva determinación, se interpuso entre Naruto y la espada de Orochimaru.

Su Voluntad de Fuego había regresado

Desde ahora y para siempre honraría la memoria de los hombres que más amo. Cuidaría la Aldea de Konoha con todo su poder porque Tsunade ahora era la Gondaime Hokage, y mientras la Aldea estuviera bajo su mando no permitirá que nada le pasara. Lo juraba bajo la memoria de Dan y Nawaki. Haría lo que fuera necesario para que ningún inocente muriera otra vez, y cuando llegue el momento ella estaría más que feliz de pasarle el título al niño que le había devuelto la esperanza y la fe; Naruto Uzumaki

Con leve tristeza vio desde la azotea de la Torre Hokage como Naruto, junto a Jiraiya, se iba de la aldea para entrenar. Naruto estaba decidido a traer de vuelta a esa pequeña serpiente escurridiza que llamaba mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Siendo una Senju, Tsunade había crecido con historias contando el poder indescriptible que poseían los Uchiha. De cómo amaban tan intensamente que cuando perdían el objeto de su adoración, ese amor y fidelidad se convertía en el odio y rencor más profundo. El odio de un Uchiha causaba destrucción en cantidades inimaginables, solo había que ver la historia de Madara Uchiha contra su abuelo, Hashirama Senju, para verlo. Tsunade estaba más que seguro que ese pequeño Uchiha crecería para ser uno de los shinobis más fuertes que han existido, en sus hombros había caído el odio de todo un clan. Impulsado por el rencor que una vez había sido amor Sasuke seria la reencarnación misma de la Maldición del Odio que cargaba cada Uchiha que había existido.

También sabía que Naruto se convertiría en unos de los ninjas más poderosos jamás vistos, sería el próximo Hokage después de todo. Solo esperaba que cuando esos dos peleen, Naruto sea capaz de afrontar el odio que yacía en Sasuke. Mientras Naruto iba a entrenar, Tsunade se aseguraría de mantener la aldea segura, quería entregarle a su pequeño niño una aldea unida y fuerte, pero con la presencia de Naruto, sabía que no sería un trabajo tan difícil

Dos años pasaron y un día como cualquier otro, desde su oficina Tsunade pudo escuchar el grito emocionado de un niño que acababa de volver a su hogar. Su chico había vuelto, trayendo su personalidad alocada y exuberante, y ella estaba más que feliz de volverlo a ver. Lo había extraño a montones y estaba ansiosa por ver todo lo que había crecido. Obviamente no se lo diría, ese chico era demasiado jactancioso por sí solo, no había necesidad de alentarlo más. Y con él, también regreso Jiraiya.

Los años no habían hecho nada para apaciguar su personalidad excéntrica y pervertida. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o frustrada por eso. Jiraiya había proclamado su deseo por ella en voz alta durante toda su vida, hubo momentos en que en verdad sentía que le creía y que podía darle una oportunidad, pero entonces los fantasmas del pasado volvían con más fuerza. La atormentaban, negándole lo que deseaba, impidiéndole tomar aunque sea una pizca de cariño porque le recordaban que lo volvería a perder.

Siempre pasaba, siempre perdía

Pero aun así, contra todo pronóstico, se permitió una pequeña esperanza. Un anhelo de amor profundo, y poco a poco pudo ver mucho más de lo que alguna vez había visto en Jiraiya.

Pudo ver la tristeza y el remordimiento escondidos detrás de su sonrisa, pudo notar una fuerte esperanza por paz en sus ojos. Jiraiya siempre había sido un idealista, pensando que el mundo podría llegar a ser un lugar lleno de paz, y por eso Jiraiya siempre lucho por su sueño.

Y eso le había costado mucho. Había perdido a los tres niños pequeños que tomo como estudiantes en Amegakure, Jiraiya vivió con ellos durante un tiempo, tomándolos bajo su ala, enseñándoles con paciencia, cuando creyó que ya eran lo suficiente fuertes para cuidarse por sí solos se fue. Konoha lo necesitaba. Luego se entero de la muerte de esos tres pequeños. Jiraiya no lloro. Tsunade nunca lo vio lamentándose.

Pero pudo notar una gran diferencia en él; sus hombros estaban más encorvados, en su mirada se había atenuando ese fuego esperanzador, su cara empezó a mostrar signos de envejecimiento prematuro y su personalidad era más dura y calculadora. Fue un golpe duro para él, pero siempre lo enfrento con la cara en alto, escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Tsunade pensó que jamás volvería a tener otro estudiante, la perdida de esos tres niños fue un golpe arrasador, pero Jiraiya jamás hacia lo que se esperaba de él, así que debió esperar que tomara otro aprendiz. Su nombre era Minato Namikaze, un pequeño niño genio con demasiado potencial como para ser desperdiciado. Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente. Jiraiya y Minato se acercaron más lo que un profesor y un estudiante lo hacen normalmente. Ahora eran más que compañeros, eran familia. Minato miraba a Jiraiya como una figura paterna, y Jiraiya miraba al hijo que nunca tuvo. Siempre había una cálida nostalgia cuando Jiraiya y Minato se comportaban como padre e hijo.

La única vez que había pensando en tener hijos fue en una época más feliz, con Dan, mientras veía hacia un futuro prometedor pudo soñar con hijos. Ahora, lo más cercano que tenía a una hija era Shizune. Y en su situación, estaba muy satisfecha por tenerla

Sin embargo, Tsunade estaba alerta, sabía lo que pasaría si Jiraiya perdiera al chico. Se iría, de nuevo.

Estuvo atenta a cualquier señal de desgracia, temerosa cada vez que veía lo encariñado que estaba con Minato, temía que algo le pasara al chico. No estaba segura si Jiraiya podría soportar otro golpe. No quería el fuego en sus ojos desapareciera definitivamente. No soportaría verlo convertirse en un hombre consumido por la tristeza. Tsunade sabia de propia mano la sensación de desesperación ahogante que era ese lugar. Jiraiya era demasiado bueno para eso.

Y entonces le llego la noticia del ataque del Kyubi.

Minato y su esposa, Kushina, habían muerto luchando contra la bestia de nueve colas, dejando detrás a un pequeño bebe inocente recién nacido. Presentía que jamás volvería a ver a Jiraiya otra vez, se escondería viajando por todas las naciones elementales. Por eso fue una gran sorpresa cuando se lo encontró totalmente borracho en un bar de mala muerte. Se veía totalmente miserable, era la imagen perfecta de un hombre que lo había perdido todo. Jamás lo había visto así, siempre escondía su tristeza, pero ahora el peso que cargaba era demasiado incluso para un hombre como él.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, se sentó junto a él. Esa noche no bebió, muchos se sorprenderían de verla en un bar sin tomar al menos una copa, pero esta noche no era ella quien necesitaba olvidar. Tsunade se quedo a su lado toda la noche, escuchando cuando se lanzaba en un gran discurso lleno de odio a sí mismo, lo cuido de la mejor manera que pudo. En ningún momento considero alejarse y dejar que tratara con su pesar solo, solo se quedo a su lado en silencio. Era pasado la media noche cuando Jiraiya se desmayo en su asiento, Tsunade pago y cargo a Jiraiya hasta la posada donde se quedaba. Muchas personas se le quedaron viendo, debió ser gracioso ver a una mujer pequeña como ella cargando con facilidad a un hombre tan alto y robusto como Jiraiya.

Lo dejo solo en su pantalón y lo metió al futon. Lo miro detenidamente. Aun en sueños parecía atormentado. Ese hombre había perdido todo y se había mantenido fuerte, pero ahora su dolor lo alcanzo con toda su fuerza, incluso el podía derrumbarse. Tsunade sintió su corazón pesado, en toda su vida las cosas fueron intermitentes, jamás podía esperar y prevenir lo que se avecinaba, todo era impredecible, pero había solo una cosa con la que siempre podía contar; la actitud alegre y tranquilizadora de Jiraiya. No obstante incluso eso ya no estaba, el mundo golpeo demasiado fuerte a Jiraiya, y se había roto debajo de su presión

Esa noche, por primera vez, Tsunade odio al mundo en que vivían.

¿Por qué peleaban por algo que solo los lastimaba?

¿Qué más tenía que dar Jiraiya para conseguir su sueño?

No había bastando con tres guerras mundiales ninja, todo parecía estar igual. Todo era demasiado, tanto que incluso alguien como Jiraiya estaba revolcándose en su miseria. ¿Por qué Jiraiya, de todas las personas, tenía que dar tanto para recibir tan poco a cambio? Desearía quitarle el dolor que estaba sintiendo, ella cargaría con todo el dolor del mundo con gusto si eso significaba que Jiraiya seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre.

Y entonces la golpeo como un rayo; sin saberlo ni permitirlo Jiraiya había logrado lo que tanto deseaba durante años; atraer su atención a él. No pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de la desolación de la noche. Pese a la nueva revelación Tsunade sabía lo que tenía que hacer; ocultarlo. No sería egoísta con el hombre que había esperado tanto por ella, no se aprovecharía de su fragilidad para obtener lo que ella deseaba. Esperaría un tiempo para que pudiera curarse y si no podía sanar entonces al menos lo ayudaría para que llegara a la aceptación. Después pensaría que hacer con los sentimientos que crecieron en ella sin quererlo.

Sin embargo, cuando se levanto a la mañana siguiente, el futon donde estaba Jiraiya estaba vacío con una péqueña nota en el

" _Gracias. Siempre puedo contar contigo para curarme_ "

Pasaron los meses y nunca lo vio. Sus sentimientos se encerraron para no salir jamás

Desde ese momento había evitado cualquier muestra de afecto de su parte. Pero había ocasiones que se escapaban, y por esos sentimientos que no había hecho más que crecer a lo largo de los años, Tsunade estaba en contra de la misión de infiltración en Amegakure.

Tenía un presentimiento fatídico y quería evitarlo, pero Jiraiya era terco como ninguno y terminaron apostado en el éxito de su misión. Tsunade aposto a que moriría. Jiraiya se negó, apostado su vuelta a la aldea sano y salvo. Era lógico pensar en apostar; Tsunade siempre perdía, solo necesitaba una forma de mantenerse tranquila hasta su regreso. Fue más que efectiva en su trabajo, organizo su papeleo e incluso limpio su oficina. Cuando lo vio partir recordó todos los momentos que había vivido con él, tanto buenos como malos, y en cada uno vio como Jiraiya siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándola, sirviendo de consuelo. Y pesar de las ocasiones en que no lo veía nada más que como un simple pervertido, siempre noto una diferencia entre ella y las demás chicas que miraba. Sus palabras eran entonadas con la dulzura y el afecto que solo se le tiene a la persona que amas, cuando estaban en peligro Jiraiya se hacia un paso delante de ella para servir como escudo si el enemigo intentaba dañarla, siempre trataba de protegerla aunque no fuera necesario.

Y ella jamás lo había apreciado, siempre lo dio por sentado, toda la vida asumió que Jiraiya estaría ahí para ella cuando lo necesitara. Ya era de devolverle el apoyo y cariño

Pero entonces la desgracia cubrió su vida de nuevo y Fukasaku se apareció en su oficina trayendo la noticia de la muerte de Jiraiya. Su mente corrió a lo que pasaría con Naruto, el pequeño niño que veía a Jiraiya como un abuelo, no quería que su inocente corazón pasara por algo como esto, en su opinión aun no era tiempo para que Naruto se enfrentara a la pérdida de un ser amado. Pero cuando Naruto salió de su oficina dando un portazo sabía que no podía hacer nada más que dejarlo solo para que pudiera enfrentar su dolor a su manera.

Tsunade sabia como era Naruto, sabía que guiaría ese dolor para ser la fuerza y la convicción necesaria para crecer y ser más sabio, más fuerte y más imparable. Caminado por el pasillo a su oficina fue consciente del silencio que embargaba el lugar, por horas había aplazado las lágrimas y el dolor que le apretaba el pecho, pero ya no podía soportarlo más

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y caer sin intención de parar pronto. En su pecho un dolor inmenso se instalo provocando que tuviera que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer.

Jiraiya… el chico que la había amado, que la había cuidado durante tantos años y había aprendido a querer, se había ido.

Justo en el momento en el que había decidido devolver su cuidado.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, el peso en su pecho se hacía cada vez más pesado, estaba ahogándola pero a Tsunade ya no le importaba. Jiraiya se había ido esta vez definitivamente. Ya no volvería a verlo un día al azar, no volvería a oír sus chistes y bromas malos, sus ojos ya no la volverían a ver con anhelo mal disimulado. Jamás podría pararse frente a él y decirle que quería pasar el tiempo que le quedaba en la tierra a su lado

Primero su hermano pequeño, la única familia que le quedaba, Nawaki. Después su novio y hombre con el que quería pasar toda su vida, Dan. Y por último el hombre que la había esperado durante toda su vida, Jiraiya

En su vida había amado incondicionalmente a tres hombre. Todos de manera diferente, todos hombres alegres y con la Voluntad de Fuego incrustada en sus corazones. Y a todos y a cada uno los había perdido. En diferentes épocas, con diferente impacto, pero con en todas las ocasiones sintió el dolor agonizante que estaba sintiendo ahora. Con cada perdida sintió un pedazo de su corazón romperse. Solo el deber de mantenerse que mantenía con su pueblo la mantenía en pie.

Solo eso evitaba que ese diera por vencida.

Empezaba a creer que estaba maldita, cada hombre que amo le había sido arrebatado de una manera cruel. Cada uno había muerto en batalla como todo un ninja, porque eso eran; ninja fuertes y poderosos que soñaban con la paz en un mundo sucumbido por la guerra, que dedicaron su vida a pelear por lo que creían y por el sueño que deseaban. Los tres fueron nobles y sabios, y los tres lo dieron todo por su aldea. Y eso era precisamente lo que haría Tsunade; guiaría a Konoha a la paz, por ellos, porque eso sería lo que Nawaki, Dan y Jiraiya desearían que hiciera. Lo haría, por ellos.


End file.
